


While the Towers Were Singing

by Aerilon452



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and the Doctor clear up a few things while the Towers continue to sing. End episode add on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the Towers Were Singing

WHILE THE TOWERS WERE SINGING:

 

The Doctor slipped from River’s side to stand behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist to bring her back against his chest. He rested his cheek lightly to her temple where he breathed deeply, taking as much of her scent into his lungs as he could. This was his wife, the woman who loved him more than anything else, the woman who gave up her entire life for him. She compared him to the stars, to a sunset, a monolith, and at one time she had called him and ‘Ageless God’, but she still loved him with no hope of ever being loved in return. Yet, the Doctor did love River with all of his two hearts could muster, and still it would never match the power of her love for him. 

River brought her hands to rest atop the Doctor’s as he held her close. She didn’t know if he could feel her shaking from head to toe, from inside out. He was showing her more care and compassion than he’d ever done before. It made her want to cry from happiness, from sorrow, and from love. Her Doctor, he was being her husband. He was a man who could walk with stars, be there when they were born, and again when they die. He was holding her so gently, like she was more precious than all those stars, all the sunsets, and all the amazing wonders of the universe. She couldn’t help but love him more while the lamenting lullaby of the towers sounded them on the breeze that danced around them on the balcony. 

“You’re shaking.” The Doctor whispered. How could she be quivering? This was the perfect day for the towers to sing. This would be their perfect final long night together. What could cause her to tremble so?

“I’m trying not to.” River replied just as silently. She wanted to turn, to look into his eyes, but she didn’t dare. Not when her emotions were all over the place. Then she felt the press of his lips against her temple. That had her tears finally falling, streaming down her cheeks as she turned to face him. “Oh, sweetie….”

“River…” The Doctor brought his hands up to cup her face, his thumb wiping away the tears staining her cheeks. “Don’t cry, please.” Her eyes were shining, displaying her sadness that cut him so deeply. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do to her.

“I’m trying not to.” River replied, her bottom lip quivering. He was being tender towards her, focusing all his attention on her. “You’re confusing me.” She confessed casting her eyes down to her hands gripping his jacket. The last time he’d touched her, he’d used some of his regeneration energy to heal her broken wrist. He was trying to be kind then, and she called him a sentimental idiot.

“Why?” The Doctor asked.

River looked up, “You’re being tender towards me.”

The Doctor pulled River in against him, his arms wrapping around her. He kissed the top of her head feeling her shuddering increase. “How cruel have I been to you, sweetie?” He asked. “Don’t you know you know that I love you?”

“No, you don’t.” River muttered against his chest. She leaned back, looking at him once more. “How can you? You walk with the stars. You converse with the universe. You’re not someone to fall in love. It’s too mundane for you.”

“I am more in love in this moment than I have ever been.” The Doctor said, a gentle smile gracing his lips. “I am loving you, River Song, Melody Pond, with all my two hearts are capable of.” She closed her eyes to him, pressing her trembling lips together so tightly they were turning white. “They have been broken so many times….” He whispered.

“I never wanted to break them.” River replied with her eyes still closed. She couldn’t handle seeing him, seeing his smile, or seeing the way his eyes glimmered.

“You are the reason I can love.” The Doctor pressed his brow to hers. She needed to know. He needed to say those words. “You heal me when I don’t want to be healed.” Before she could respond, he angled his head taking her lips in the sweetest kiss he could ever hope to give her. He tasted her tears but that didn’t stop him. She didn’t stop him, just draped her arms over his shoulders holding him closer. He needed to bring back his playful River and chase away her sorrow.

River couldn’t believe what was happening. The Doctor was kissing her; gently, tenderly. She always lived for the moment when she could be with her love, and now she didn’t want this to be over. River kissed him back, letting her heart become lost to him with each passing second. Years ago she had known she would belong to the Doctor, mind, body, soul; all she had was his. This Doctor, he was different, and yet he was the same. 

The Doctor pulled back, the wave of emotions roiling through him had him gasping for much needed air, but he didn’t move away. Again, he rested his forehead to River’s, breathing as she breathed. “When I love you, it’s as if I’m in love with a mystery. I want to unravel you and savor you all at the same time.” He wasn’t saying these things to be kind. He wanted her to know how he felt as best as he could describe it. “You are a Titan, River. The stars should love you. The sunset should admire you. That monolith should never ignore you. You’re the greatest wonder in the universe.”

River wanted to believe everything he was saying to her, but did she dare? He had never been this kind to her, this considerate. It was as if he was the husband she was always meant to have, the version that could love her, that could be the only one with her on their final night. She felt a smile curve her lips, felt her tears stopping. “You really mean that?” River shouldn’t ask. Rule one: The Doctor lies.

The Doctor took River’s hands to place them over his hearts. Then, his hands over hers, he let her feel them beat as he replied, “Every word.” Her hand jumped beneath his and shock registered in her eyes as she felt the truth of his words reflected in the steady beat of his hearts. “See, I don’t always lie.”

River licked her lips, her throat closing around the emotions welling up inside her. She was focused on the beating beneath he palms. It was steady. It was strong. He wasn’t lying to her. “Why are you saying these things?”

“I want you to have no doubt about who we are to each other. I don’t want you to doubt me.” The Doctor replied. She was the one woman in the universe who could know him completely and never run from what she saw. 

“Oh, Doctor, my Doctor.” River sniffed. “I have never doubted you. Hated you? On occasion. Wanted to slap you? More than a few times. But doubt was never part of that.” She replied and then looked over his shoulder at the singing towers. They were more amazing than anything she had ever seen, but when compared with the man she loved, their grandeur fell short. River looked back to him, a coy smile on her face that held such wicked promises.

THE END


End file.
